warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakheart
Oakheart is a reddish-brown tomRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 336 with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :In the prologue, Bluestar is drowning in the river after the dog attack. She hears Oakheart telling her how to swim, athough he is dead. He convinces her to swim to shore because their kits were waiting. :He was at the Gathering when Bluepaw first met Crookedpaw. He was once chased off ThunderClan territory by Bluefur when he was sunning himself. He threw Bluefur into the river and told her to stand up when she was "drowning" in the most shallow part of the river. He fell in love with her afterwards. :When ThunderClan takes a patrol to RiverClan to ask for Sunningrocks back, Oakheart tells Bluefur to meet him the next day at moonhigh at Fourtrees. :At Fourtrees, Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There, Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then reveals he can't climb. Bluefur shows him how to climb. Oakheart then vows to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur had no interest for she feared the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy "Like fire you will blaze through the forest, but beware even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water". Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks.During the night, Oakheart and Bluefur have sex. Bluefur then becomes pregnant with their kits, Mosskit, Mistykit and Stonekit. :In a meeting at the border Oakheart tries to convince Bluefur to join RiverClan, or let him join ThunderClan. Bluefur refuses both and insists on raising the kits as pure ThunderClan. When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, becomes ill, Bluefur gives the kits to Oakheart to raise as she doesn't want Thistleclaw to be deputy. :Bluefur takes the kits to Sunningrocks for Oakheart to take them to RiverClan. When doing so, Mosskit dies and Bluefur buries her, and takes Mistykit and Stonekit to him. Oakheart takes the kits to RiverClan. Oakheart and Bluefur never spoke to each other again after this meeting, fearing some cat would put two and two together. :When Hailstar dies, his brother Crookedjaw becomes leader of RiverClan. Crookedstar asks Oakheart if he want to be deputy, but Oakheart declines, saying he hadn't earned it yet, but he would. Timberfur becomes the new deputy of RiverClan. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Oakheart is the deputy of RiverClan. Oakheart and a party of RiverClan warriors defeated ThunderClan, led by the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, in a battle for the Sunningrocks. In a second battle for the contested hunting ground, Oakheart died in a rockfall. Tigerclaw, who killed Redtail a few seconds later, claimed that Oakheart killed Redtail, so he killed Oakheart in revenge. :During the battle at Sunningrocks, he puzzled cats by saying "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior," referring to Stonefur. Forest of Secrets :In the prologue, Oakheart gives his children, Mistykit and Stonekit to the RiverClan queen Graypool to nurse. Graypool asks why the kits scented like ThunderClan, and Oakheart just said that he found the kits, and he wanted Graypool to take care of them. Graypool was the only one in the Clan who knew of the kits' ThunderClan heritage. A Dangerous Path :Oakheart appears for a moment, only to Bluestar, to lead her to StarClan after she falls into the gorge. This is not revealed directly to the reader in this book, (it was revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy) but Bluestar did look up, past Fireheart's head, and talk to Oakheart as he descended to take her to StarClan. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Oakheart chose the RiverClan representative to go on the great journey to meet Midnight. Despite Bluestar's challenge of his choice, he chose Feathertail, and appeared to her in a dream to tell her of her duty. So in turn, he challenges and jokes at his mate's choice, but not in an offending tone. When Bluestar challenges him, he retorts, saying, "Was she not well mentored?". This was because Feathertail's mentor was Mistyfoot, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions that Mosskit should be proud of Oakheart for raising Mistystar and Stonefur to be strong, respected warriors. When Rock talks about Crookedstar, he mentions that when he brought Mistystar and Stonefur to RiverClan, he came to Crookedstar with a tale of finding two kits lost in the snow. Oakheart gave his two kits to Graypool, one of the oldest queens in RiverClan. He knew she would recognize their scent, but he trusted her to keep quiet. Rock tells Mosskit that all three of his kits inherited Oakheart's strength and courage. Battles of the Clans :He does not make an appearance, but Tigerstar mentions him when he is taking the reader on a tour of the old territories. At Sunningrocks, he points out the spot where Redtail cornered Oakheart in a narrow gully and attacked him, then stepped back when he was dying. Note: In ''Forest of Secrets, it is claimed that fallings rocks crushed Oakheart, and Redtail did not kill him. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandkits: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in and Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistyfoot's: Status Unknown Niece: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandniece: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Grandnephew: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Tree References and Citations Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters